The main goal of the Center for Environmental Genomics and Integrative Biology (CEGIB) is to support outstanding basic and translational investigations into the etiology of environmental disease and the development of new approaches to manage these conditions. Center investigators with diverse disciplinary backgrounds and research interests will combine their efforts to: 1) study genetic, molecular and cellular mechanisms of environmental injury, 2) evaluate the ethical, legal and social implications of genomics research, and 3) advance the emerging fields of environmental genomics and intergrative biology. CEGIB will provide scientific leadership and administrative support for creation of a synergistic inter- and trans-disciplinary network structure that brings together University of Louisville investigators to focus on the study of environmental disease. The Center will support facility cores in Bioinformatics, Biostatistics and Computational Biology, and Integrative Health Sciences. These cores will provide expertise and facilities to advance research efforts in the areas of environmental cardiology, environmental carcinogenesis, and developmental origins of health and disease. The Center structure also includes programs in Career Development for Junior Investigators and a Pilot Project Program to encourage development of novel research approaches and data collection that enable pursuit of other funding mechanisms. A Community Outreach and Education Core has been included to facilitate translation of scientific information into knowledge that can use be used to reduce health disparities of underserved Hispanic populations in the greater Louisville area. CEGIB is in a unique position to meet its objectives given the depth of expertise and talent in environmental health, molecular biology, bioinformatics and computational biology and ELSI research, and strong institutional emphasis on bench-to-bedside and bench-to-community investigations. The focus on environmental genomics and integrative biology reflects the interests of its members in advancing molecular investigations and ELSI research of environmentally related diseases. The creation of a Center with a resolute focus on environmental genomics and integrative biology will further NIEHS'goal to understand the etiology of environmental disease at its most fundamental levels and provide a visible infrastructure for advancement of the Institute's agenda in the post-genomic era.